red_risingfandomcom-20200213-history
Trivia, References and Easter Eggs
In Red Rising * Lykos - In Greek, "Lycus" means "Wolf." * "Jove" is the ancient name for the roman god Jupiter * "Two small men with quick green eyes and bald heads studded with metal spikes and tattooed with shifting digital codes suggest for me a trip to someplace called Osgiliath." - Chapter 10, referencing a city from The Lord of the Rings. * House Barca - The name "Barca" is from the Carthaginian General Hannibal Barca. * "'So this kid is a what? A predestined Alexander? A Caesar? A Genghis? A Wiggin?'" - Darrow, Chapter 34, referencing the popular sci-fi book, "Ender's Game," which follows a space battle school trainee, Ender Wiggin. In Golden Son * "It's a trap!" - Roque, Chapter 1, referencing a famous line from the Original Star Wars Films. * The Lost Wee Den, a Tavern on Luna. Intended to sound like "Joss Whedon," a famous director. * "Never tell me the odds, just do it." - Darrow, Chapter 20, referencing another popular line from the Original Star Wars films. * "He has to play my game! Shithead isn't getting out till he plays nice. I'll give him a riddle instead. What do I have in my pocket?" - Sevro, Chapter 35, a reference to a well-known question from The Hobbit novel. In Morning Star * "Level 23, Cell 2187." - Vixus, Chapter 4 , Victra's cell number in Attica is the same as Princess Leia's from "Star Wars: A New Hope" * "They've wrapped themselves in myth. Filled their grand oceans with monsters to hunt. Mirkwoods and Olympuses of their very own." - Chapter 21, Quicksilver. Mirkwood is a fictional forest in Middle Earth. * "'Bye, Felicia!'" - Victra, Chapter 48, referencing a popular meme, originating from the 1995 film "Friday," starring Ice Cube. In Iron Gold * "'Impossible, sir. The First Law of Robotics states-'" - Robot, Chapter 34, referencing the first law of Isaac Asimov's Laws of Robotics, which states that a robot may not injure a human being. * "'For the Republic!'" - Darrow, Chapter 53. referencing a popular quote from the Star Wars films. In Dark Age * "Next time, I'll tell you the story of Sophocles the clone, a creature so noble and so wise he learned to cheat death" - Chapter 37, Heart of Venus. This is a reference to a quote from Star Wars: "Did you ever hear the tragedy of Darth Plagueis The Wise? (..) Darth Plagueis was a Dark Lord of the Sith, so powerful and so wise he could use the Force to influence the midichlorians to create life." * " ' Get out of here, Rhonna. I know you're dying to see the hero.' She blushes. 'I'm not.' 'LYING,' the machine bleats from the corner. Darrow smirks. 'Get.' " - Chapter 62, The Warlord and the Libertine (A reference to Lying Cat from the graphic novel series ''Saga ''by Brian K. Vaughan and Fiona Staples.) In Red Rising #6 * In Sons of Ares * Category:Browse